


Apmātība

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ir teikts, ka mīlestība ir rada ārprātam.





	Apmātība

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes: Autors: DragonBoots  
> Epasts: sabre_pumpkin@hotmail.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/dragonboots/consummation01a.html  
> Translation from english. Author DragonBoots

Viņš sapņoja, kā izbauda viņu. Kumosu pa kumosiņam, gabalu pa gabaliņam, viņš izgaršotu viņu. Mazos gabaliņos vienu pēc otras viņš patērētu viņu, līdz viss būtu pazudis. Nebūtu palikuši pāri ne kuplie izspūrušie mati, ne lielie priekšzobi, ne zibošās acis un ne apķērīgās smadzenes.  
  
Viņš pieķēra sevi vērojam viņu. Viņš piefiksēja, kā viņa nogriež no bekona šķēles kraukšķīgo maliņu un pataupa to pēdējam kumosam. Viņš piefiksēja, kā viņai vajadzēja divreiz sakratīt mugursomu pirms tā ērti uzgūlās uz viņas pleca. Viņš novēroja kā viņa smejas par Poteru vai Vīzliju puikām, vai sašutumā nogroza acis, kad tie izrāda īpašu cietpaurību..  
  
Viņam patika šī viņas acu grozīšana. Viņš to redzēja visai bieži. Uz brīdi viņas acu baltumi parādās, kad zīlītes pazūd aiz plakstiņiem... Viņš vēroja kā viņa koda apakšlūpu, kad ir satraukusies. Viņš vēroja kā tā pietūkst, un tas mazliet ļāva viņam aizmirst domas par to kā vēl varētu pietūcināt viņas lūpas.  
  
Viņš pieķēra sevi ar nepacietību gaidām Slīdeņu un Grifidoru kopīgās mikstūru stundas. Viņš varēja vienmēr izsaukt viņu, lai dzirdētu viņas balsi, kad viņa pārliecināti atbildēja. Viņš piešķīra viņai punktus par pareizām atbildēm, lai tikai varētu redzēt ziņas zobus uz mirkli pavīdam apvaldītā smaidā. Viņš izdomāja dažādus iemeslus lai atstātu viņu uz pēcstundu nodarbībām, lai varētu vēl vairāk būt viņas tuvumā.  
  
Pārāk drīz ar to jau bija par maz. Viņš sāka sekot viņai pa gaiteņiem, kad viņa gāja no stundas uz stundu. Viņš pavadīja vakarus stāvot nišā pretī Grifidoru torņa ieejai, gaidot vai viņa neparādīsies. Visa viņa dzīve tagad bija tikai viņa.  
  
Divas nedēļas vēlāk, pēc tam kad katru nakti viņš bija sapņojis par viņu, direktors uzaicināja viņu uz savu kabinetu. "Severus, vai tu nevēlies man kaut ko pastāstīt?" direktors painteresējās.  
  
Viņš skatījās uz savu priekšnieku, savu komandieri un savu uzticības personu. "Nē." Viņš sacīja.  
  
Tonakt viņš sapnī redzēja viņu aizmigušu. Viņa bija kaila un valšķīgi izstiepusies uz gultas, kas bija pārklāta ar _alihotsy_ , _lovage_ un _sneezewort_. Viņš nespēja piespiest sevi pieskarties tik perfektai ainai. Viņš pieliecās un dziļi ieelpoja. Viņas mati smaržoja pēc maijpuķītēm, viņas lielie zobi pēc piparmētrām, bet tā bija viņas maigā āda, kuras viņam nebija un nebija gana. Tā viegli smaržoja pēc ziepēm un svaigi pļautas zāles.  
  
Viņš sāka piesieties viņas mikstūru sagatavošanas prasmei. Tad viņš varēja uzlikt savas rokas uz viņējām, ierādot viņai pareizos paņēmienus kā sagriezt, saberzt vai samaisīt komponentus. Būdams tik tuvu, viņš atļāvās sev šo reto iespēju izbaudīt viņas matu maijpuķīšu smaržu dzīvē nevis sapnī, viņš pat spēja pateikt no viņas elpas smaržas, ko viņa bija ēdusi brokastīs, pusdienās vai launagā. Viņš varēja izbaudīt viņas maigo ādu, sabiezējumus uz viņas pirkstu spilventiņiem, viņas nervozi apgrauztos nagus ar saviem smalkajiem pirkstiem. Atrodoties tik tuvu viņai, viņš nespēja aizmirst savu pirmo sapni par viņu. Un tikai ar lielām pūlēm viņam izdevās piespiest sevi neiekost viņas maigajā austiņā.  
  
Viņš sāka sekot viņai uz visām stundām, kurās viņa ņēma dalību, un tāpēc sāka kavēt vai visas savas stundas, izņemot kopējās Slīdeņu - Grifidoru stundas.  
Viņam vajadzēja viņu.  
  
Drīz vien viņš atklāja, ka, ja nav redzējis viņu ilgāku laika periodu, viņu pārņem mežonīgas fiziskas mokas. Stunda bez viņas, un viņa vēderā sākās krampji. Četras stundas, un iestājās viegls nelabums. Astoņas stundas, un viņam sāka reibt galva. Nakts bez viņas, un viņš dega kā ugunī un nespēja koncentrēties uz saviem ikrīta pienākumiem.   
  
Viņš aptvēra, ka viņam ir nepieciešams redzēt viņu jebkurā laikā. Kad viņa gulēja, mazgājās, mācījās vai pusdienoja. Tonakt viņš pavadīja savā kabinetā, drudžaini strādājot, līdz izveidoja apburtu aproci. Tā bija vienkārša burvestība, ko bieži varēja noturēt par vienkāršu vieglu aizsardzības burvestību. Kad vien viņa valkās aproci, viņš varēs viņu novērot savā kabatas pulkstenī. Un viņš plānoja pārbaudīt laiku regulāri. Plāns lieliski strādāja piecas stundas. Tad viņš ar šausmām ieraudzīja pulkstenī, kā direktors pieiet pie viņas un atņem aproci.  
  
Viņš izjuta bailes.  
  
Viņam palika slikti.  
  
Viņš vairs nevarēja viņu redzēt.  
  
Viņa bija tik tālu.  
  
Viņam bija jānokļūst pie viņas tūlīt pat.  
  
 _Tas tā nevarēja palikt._  
  
Ja viņš nevarēja vērot viņu iztālēm, tad viņš novēros viņu tuvumā. Viņš izmetās no savas stundas un pa taisnāko ceļu skriešus metās uz bibliotēku, kur pēdējo reizi bija viņu skatījis.  
  
"Mis Grendžera. Sekojiet man nekavējoties." Viņš sacīja viņai, piedrāžoties pie galda, kur viņa sēdēja kopā ar saviem draugiem.  
  
"Viņa nav izdarījusi neko sliktu!" Vīzliju puika pielēca kājās un atļāvās protestēt.  
  
Viņš greizsirdīgi paskatījās uz rudmataino puiku, kas tik brīvi varēja pavadīt tik daudz laika kopā ar viņu un nespēja to novērtēt. "Es neteicu, ka viņa kaut ko ir izdarījusi. Mis Grendžera?" Viņš vēroja, kā viņa ātri savāc grāmatas, un tad veltīja rudmatainajam zeņķim tādu skatienu, kas lika viņam saprast pietiekoši daudz lai sēdētu klusu un vairāk neprotestētu. Kad viņš pamanīja, ka viņa liek savā skolas somā pēdējās no savām grāmatām, viņš asi apgriezās un devās uz bibliotēkas izeju. Viņš dzirdēja viņu uzmetam somu uz pleca un sekojam viņai, un ieklausoties ierasti piefiksēja divreizējo somas sapurināšanu, kad viņa to iekārtoja ērtāk nešanai.  
  
Direktors sagaidīja viņus pie bibliotēkas durvīm.  
  
"Ak, Severus, cik lieliski ka jūs esat šeit, Grendžeras jaunkundz, prieks jūs atkal satikt," viņš uzsmaidīja viņiem abiem. Viņa skatiens vai izurbās cauri direktoram. Viņam nebija laika šādiem kavēkļiem. Viņam bija jādabū viņa uz savām darbistabām, tur viņš varēs viņu novērot. "Severus, es jūs meklēju. Pomfreja madāma ir saņēmusi kārtējo mikstūru kravu, bet viņai ir aizdomas par to kvalitāti, jeb precīzāk, tās nopietnu iztrūkumu, un viņa ļoti vēlas dzirdēt jūsu viedokli šajā jautājumā."  
  
"Jā direktora kungs. Es nodarbošos ar to rīt no paša rīta." Viņš sakustējās, it kā gribētu paspraukties garām vecajam burvim un turpināt ceļu.  
  
"Man ļoti žēl, bet viena no mikstūrām viņai ir nepieciešama tūlīt pat, citādi viņa būtu pagaidījusi līdz vakariņām un tad pati pateikusi to jums. Grendžeras jaunkundz, lūdzu atvainojiet mūs?" viņš nedzirdēja viņas atbildi, jo direktora vecišķās rokas pārsteidzoši stingrais tvēriens jau veda viņu uz slimnīcas spārna pusi. Viņš pagrieza galvu un atskatījās, un pēdējais ko viņš redzēja bija kā viņa noskatās viņam pakaļ, pirms pagriežas un ieiet atpakaļ bibliotēkā.  
  
 *** * ***  
  
Septiņas dienas vēlāk viņš klusēdams gulēja slimnīcas spārnā privātā istabā. Bija neliela cerība, ka šodien viņam beidzot atdos atpakaļ parastās drēbes. Jau sēdēt šeit ieslodzītam bija pietiekoši apkaunojoši, bet palikt šeit puķainā pidžamā - tas bija gandrīz pāri viņa spēkiem. Viņš ar roku izgludināja krunkas gultas pārsegā un jau kuro reizi apsvēra, kurš gan šobrīd viņa vietā pasniedz mikstūru stundas. Tuvojās pulksten deviņi, un tas nozīmēja, ka drīz vien ieradīsies Pomfreja madāma ar viņa brokastīm un kārtējo pretvielas devu pret Apsēstības lāstu.  
  
Viņš cerēja, ka šoreiz brokastīs būs cālis un olu sviestmaizes.  
  
Viņš zināja, ka nāksies atvainoties Pomfreja madāmai par uzbrukumu. Tas nebija nekas tāds, ko viņš īpaši kārotu darīt, bet to nāksies darīt, un labāk jau ātrāk nekā vēlāk.  
  
 *** * ***  
  
Piecas dienas vēlāk, viņš atkal stāvēja savā klasē, gaidot lai Slīdeņi un Grifidori pabeidz gatavot mikstūru, ko viņiem bija jāapgūst viņa prombūtnes laikā. Viņš jau bija atņēmis viņai un viņas draugiem piecpadsmit punktus par pārlieku skaļu sarunāšanos, un par dažādiem sīkumiem sadevis Slīdeņiem divdesmit punktus. Viņš vēroja, kā viņa Slīdeņi atklāti atslābinās, jūtot ka viņu Torņa Galva un Mikstūru Meistars atkal ir atguvis savu saprātu.  
  
Viņš palūdza viņu aizkavēties pēc stundas. Viņam nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās atvainoties, vai atgādināt kādam par savu neseno uzvedību. Tomēr, viņš juta ka bija nostādījis viņu ļoti neērtā situācijā, un bija tikai pareizi atgādināt viņai, ka tas nekad vairs neatkārtosies. Viņš vēroja kā viņa klusējot stāv un vēro viņu, kamēr pārējā klase savāc mantas un aizsteidzas. Viņa turpināja klusējot stāvēt un gaidīt lai viņš ko saka.  
  
"Mis Grendžera, mana uzvedība pagājušā mēneša laikā bija absolūti nepieņemama," Viņš dziļi ievilka elpu. "Man bija uzlikts rets lāsts. Šis lāsts tagad ir salauzts un jūs varat būt pārliecināta, ka šāda uzvedība nekad vairs no manas puses neatkārtosies. Tas arī viss. Varat būt brīva."  
  
Viņa pamāja ar galvu, pacēla savu skolas somu, uzmeta uz pleca un divreiz sakratīja, un tad ne vārda nesakot izsoļoja ārā no telpas.  
  
Severuss Strups apsēdās pie sava rakstāmgalda un klusībā un vientulībā atcerējās viņas matu gaisīgo smaržu, kā viņas baltie zobi neapzinoties koda viņas sārtās lūpas, kā viņas slaidie pirksti graciozi satver nazi un dakšiņu pie kopgalda, un kā viņas āda viegli smaržo pēc sāls.  
  
 _Problēma ar Apsēstības lāstu, tāpat kā visiem Nepiedodamajiem lāstiem un vairumu maģijas, ir tā, ka tai ir jābalstās uz kaut ko jau eksistējošu._

_Kā naidu.  
  
Vai alkām._


End file.
